


Operation: Unwinding Chaewon

by god3kim



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god3kim/pseuds/god3kim
Summary: Chaewon has a lot in her plate, as a class president and responsible student.Minjoo is as understanding as ever, how will she manage to destress her girlfriend?
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 34





	Operation: Unwinding Chaewon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from my never changing of opinion towards mint choco. Please convince me that they taste good :<
> 
> Okay I really wrote this as a birthday present for my online bro who ships 2kim so much. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :]

Chaewon has been stressed for the whole week, everyone can see it and as much as they pity and want to help her, they can't do anything to lessen her piling stress. 

It has been pure hell for her, both as a student and class president. Her responsibilities as a student includes contributing to group projects, 3 papers to be submitted within the week, individual projects, and her reviewing for their finals. 

Adding her duty as their class president to the equation, she was assigned to lead the class performance next week and the usual tasks that are given to the head of the class.

She just wanna take a break, roll the comfy blanket around her and turn herself to a human burrito as she watches movies with her girlfriend, Minjoo.

Ah yes, Kim minjoo.

They've been meeting less for the past 2 weeks and only once this week. She misses the younger like crazy but her responsibilities are hindering her from having private moments with her.

Her schedules are all occupied and the free times she get were used for sneaking naps, she needs energy and sleep after all. 

_Damn all of this._

Now that it's friday, meaning the last school day of the week. She takes the opportunity to ring her girlfriend and talk to her. she needs to hear her voice, something she can hold on to get through for the rest of the day.

1 ring…

2 rings…

3 rings…

"unnie?" 

There, she hears the sweet, melodic voice that she has been longing for days. She feels her heart beat faster, this is not something new for her but she knows this good feeling will continue for a long time.

"Hi Min! how are you?"

"I should be the one asking you, you were so busy these 2 weeks, especially this week. I've been worried for you and wanted to talk to you but I don't want to bother my busy girlfriend. Also I miss you~" 

Chaewon can already imagine the person on the other end of the phone call pouting. she lets out a chuckle, causing the younger to pout more, even though Chaewon can't see it. 

"I miss you too, so much more. I'm sorry I can't give you my time this week, I promise I'll be a good girlfriend next time, okay?" 

"Unnie, you know you really don't have to~ and like what I said earlier, I just want you to focus on your schoolworks," 

The fairy wonders if it's possible to love Minjoo more because she knows she loves her too much, but she thinks falling for her a bit more wouldn't hurt. She deserves it. 

Sometimes she thinks she doesn't deserve the beauty because she has been too kind, considerate, and pure-hearted, but she's also glad that Minjoo chose her over a lot of her suitors, a lot that you will need 2 hands to count them. She's one lucky girl, she thinks.

"Chaewon unnie, are you listening to me? Did you space out? Seriously, why are you stealing my trademark?"

Minjoo jokes, interrupting Chaewon's train of thoughts and she suppresses the urge to roll her eyes in a playful way because she really is claiming that reputation when it's not really something to be proud of, but she laughs because it is Minjoo who joked, she will still support her in any way.

"Yeah yeah. by the way, are you free this Saturday night, I want to unwind and spend time with you. I miss your hugs, gazes, kisses, and touc-" but before she could finish her sentence, Minjoo has already hung up the phone call.

Chaewon bursts into laughter afterwards, she really likes to tease her girlfriend when it comes to this because the younger gets easily shy and flustered when any form of intimacy is mentioned or done.

However, her moment of joy ended soon, unfortunately, as she hears her homeroom adviser calling her name for a random task that will be given to her. 

_oh boy…_

\--------

The bliss she feels when the last school bell rang, indicating the end of their last subject. 

_Fucking finally._

She grabs her stuff and puts it all in her bag, swiftly walking out from the classroom. she can't wait to rest for the whole night.

_1 day of hibernation sounds nice._

She's about to exit the school gate when a familiar angelic voice calls her name, so she turns around to greet her with a wide smile but she gets caught off guard when Minjoo initiates the interlocking of their hands, she rarely does this so the older just blinks. 

"Anyway, let's go to the park! we can rest there, i have a picnic mat in my bag," Minjoo beams a proud smile to Chaewon, which she gladly returns and squeezes her hand, now walking towards the park and arrives shortly after, good thing it is just near the school.

"You really planned this huh? didn't know you can be this romantic Kim Minjoo~" the fairy pinches the younger's cheeks, her tactic to dodge the incoming tease if she gets caught blushing by her girlfriend is to distract her.

"Of course, I miss Kim Chaewon. I will do anything to make her feel better," Minjoo pouts in front of her, Chaewon suddenly feels her legs wobble.

"Ayeeee, is that really you? I'm still not used to this side of yours." 

"I will make you get used to it, then. You did a lot of romantic stuff for me for the past 2 years, it's time to give back~" 

The beauty shots her a loving gaze and now she can't control her flushing cheeks, she looks away but she leans her body towards the younger as she rests her head against her chest, she sighs in contentment after feeling the warmth of her girlfriend.

They set up their bags and other stuff on the mat as they sit side by side, Chaewon's head now leaning on Minjoo's shoulder. They keep their hands intertwined, with occasional rubs on the back of other's hand, as they watch the beautiful sunset.

They don't need to say anything as they spend time together, they are at the point of their relationship where only their presence is enough to fill their longings for each other. 

They didn't realize that so much time has passed, it's already 8pm and minjoo's curfew is 9pm sharp. 

Shoot! Mr. and Mrs. Kim will kill me if Minjoo doesn't get home on time. 

As if reading Chaewon's mind, the beauty whispers to her to calm the older down. 

"Chill, I already asked them for an hour extension of curfew. Mom wasn't happy about it but dad agreed, you know he likes you~"

Chaewon feels the gush of relief flow through her.

"I'm gonna thank Mr. and Mrs. KIm later, especially Mr. Kim," earning a chuckle from Minjoo.

They stroll around the park, enjoying the night breeze and the comforting silence that surrounds them. 

From the distance, they see an ice cream stall so they speed walk towards it, ordering their favorite flavors shortly after arriving.

After paying, they hold their ice creams with opposite hands so that they can still hold hands with their free ones. 

Chaewon, excitedly finishing her ice cream, leaves ice cream stains around her mouth. Minjoo notices it and giggles at the sight of kiddo Chaewon. 

her giggles was suddenly replaced by a smirk as an idea hits her. Even though she hates mint choco, her hatred towards the said flavor won't stop her from doing her genius plan.

"Unnie,"

"Mhm?" Chaewon faces her, her eyebrows furrowed as she waits for the next words to come out from the younger's mouth.

_Perfect._

Her breath hitches as Minjoo leans in, inching closer to the fairy's face. she chortles after seeing the older's reaction, then deciding to grant their silent wish by closing the gap between their faces, tilts her head and crashes her lips onto Chaewon's plump ones.

Chaewon feels all the tiredness seeping out from her and going down the drain, replaced by the warm and fuzzy feeling coursing in every vein of her body, especially in her tummy.

"I love you~"

"I love you too~"

"...Okay but mint choco still tastes bad."

**Author's Note:**

> I already miss izone, I hope they will come back this summer. :]
> 
> Comments are not required but I would love to read and reply to your reactions hehe.


End file.
